Tomorrow
by WALIXELA
Summary: A short songfic about how Rikki feels after her brake up with Zane.


What happens when everything you believed in becomes a lie, when all that trust you had built collapses in front of your eyes and you can't do no more than see how it happens, what happens when that person you really trusted can't be as perfect as you thought, maybe something inside you was suspecting something, but you didn't want to open your eyes, you didn't want to wake up from that perfect dream, because you never thought it could happen to you.

**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't**

Zane tried to convince me to go back with him today, I thought I made him understand the last time that there wasn't going to be another opportunity for us, but he doesn't want to give up, I don't know how he doesn't understand that he broke my heart, that i have an open wound, and it isn't going to heal with his lovely words, I don't know why I can't believe him, but I just can't.

I think that maybe if he didn't pretend that nothing happened, maybe if he would have told me the truth when I asked him, maybe I could believe him but he didn't, and sometimes I feel like I have to give him an opportunity but then the image of him kissing Sophie comes back to my head and I feel like I can't trust him anymore, that if I give him another opportunity he will end up braking my heart again.

**When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today**

I remember when you said you had all those meetings, I don't know why but I think he was with her, and that the kiss in the competition wasn't the first kiss they shared, and he said that it was the emotion but I think it was more, and I remember how many times I asked for his help and he didn't care, he was busier with her, he was busier begin jealous of Will and the one that ended up cheating was him.

Now he promise that it won't happen again, that everything is going to be ok, I try to believe him, I try to erase the wound in my heart, but I feel that this is just a mirage of fake hope and that I have to be strong and not fall in his charming again.

**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
it's a different day,**

And I don't know what to think anymore, with all he promises and all his words, all the things he has been saying to me, and all the effort he has made to have another opportunity, and all around me says that he deserves it, he deserves that chance but there is this doubt inside of me, that makes me say no every time he asks for a second chance, maybe because all the trust between us collapsed and now I can't build it again.

And I feel like the only thing left of our relationship are the picture and his absence eat my entire heart and I don't have any other choice that love him, because there is this big obstacle in front of us and I have the memories and even his tone voice in my head, and i can feel how my heart gets sick again and it has no other choice that love him.

**It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't**

I was the one that used to ask him for help or comprehension, and now it's him the one asking for something, the one that is always behind me, he used to call me whenever he needed me and I could run and help him, and now he makes everything for me, he even tries to understand everything about the secret, he has told me that he is sorry for not being there when the water tentacle attacked us, but now is up to me, now I have to make the decision of letting him enter in my life again, the decision of give him my heart with the hope that he won't break it again.

**Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today...**

I think I just need time, time for myself, time to think, time to heal myself again and maybe there is a little bit of hope for us, maybe we can start again, but I'm just asking for time, even though it hurts me to spend time without you, it's hard to fight for things that may not return, like trust.

**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
it's a different day,**

I don't know how we ended up like this, one day we were the happiest couple and the other I was braking up with him, it happened so fast that sometimes it feels like we never broke up, I can come to work and have fun with him and then he has to ruin it by remembering me how sorry you are about that kiss, just when I was starting to forget that, he has to bring that image to my head again and now I'm sure that someday my heart will heal but I'm not sure about trust.


End file.
